


The Prisoner

by Fierceawakening



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: BDSM, M/M, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-06
Updated: 2012-07-06
Packaged: 2017-11-09 07:30:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/452925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fierceawakening/pseuds/Fierceawakening
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minific for a comment challenge over on LJ. Megatron has captured Optimus Prime, and of course he and Starscream decide to have a bit of fun with their prisoner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Prisoner

**Author's Note:**

> This story is a response to the following drawing: <http://pics.livejournal.com/risamitsukai/pic/000cks9a>, written with permission of the artist. The art itself is a response to a prompt, "Optimus, Starscream, Megatron, static."

Starscream scowled up at Megatron. This was truly ridiculous, even for someone as pompous as the Decepticon leader. Really, why bother chaining Optimus Prime up and parading him around when he could just kill him?

That Megatron was surely planning on doing so later wasn't particularly reassuring. Not after nine million years of war.

Still, Starscream had to admit that Megatron did look good like that, his defeated enemy on his knees in front of him, his hand curled around the side of Optimus's helm.

Light sparked around Megatron's hand. Starscream shivered in relief and envy. He knew the effects of that particular style of inhibitor field quite intimately. It was... strange... to see Megatron using it on someone else.

Optimus remained stoic, his optics barely flickering, but when Megatron's grip tightened, he twitched in pain. Starscream's turbines spun, a flash of heat surging through his spark.

Well, if Megatron was going to be grandiose and stupid, he might as well have some fun with it all.

With a twitch of his wings and a cheeky grin at Megatron, Starscream slid over to Optimus. His faceplates slid into a grin as he reached out a delicate hand to touch their humbled enemy's chest plating.

Even though he wasn't the one that Megatron was using the field on, it stung, a sharp crackle of pain radiating through Starscream's fingers and palm and up through the delicate circuitry of his wrist. He twitched his wings, his turbines whirling.

Megatron's optics flared. Starscream gave a sharp chuckle. Apparently the old fool thought this toy was only for him. Well, if that was how he wanted to play, he shouldn't have bothered showing off.

Starscream slid his hand over the glass of Optimus's windows. The Autobot twitched, and Starscream felt the vibration as his engines roared in protest.

Megatron's hand tightened around the metal under it. Starscream could hear it creak as it dented, and his spark whirled hard in his chest. Optimus's plating was thick; Megatron must have been squeezing it with all his might.

Grinning again, Starscream tilted his head, his glossa flicking out to lick the seams in the Autobot's electrified plating. The shock shivered through Starscream's every circuit. His vision flickered with bright static.

Optimus gave a small cry. Starscream opened his mouth to echo it, forgetting what he was doing, or how, or why, feeling only the energy crackling through him and the stare of the fiery optics above him.

He shuddered at the purity of the sensation, searing his systems like overload or awakening, knowing that Megatron was watching it all.


End file.
